Tens of billions of dollars are spent annually on keyword advertising. Ad words are priced according to their demand by advertisers. General and commonly-used ad phrases such as ‘Camera’ cost more than related terms such as ‘Lens’ or ‘Pixel’ or ‘Matrix Metering’. These less common terms may actually be a more effective triangulation into a new or better demographic with more or cheaper ad click-through rates. However, it is sometimes difficult to identify relevant related terms, and even more difficult to quantitatively assess in advance the cost effectiveness of advertisements based on these terms. The task of keyword selection and optimization is not a trivial one and a managed campaign around automatically derived ad words is a subject of this disclosure.
Another subject of this disclosure is the task of choosing content for a web page in order to improve its visibility in search engines. Visitors to a web page, and subsequent revenues from such visitors, are often determined by the web page's rank in a search engine. Building web pages with a higher position (closer to the top of a search result page) is sometimes referred to as SEO (Search Engine Optimization). Such optimization of a web page may involve editing and/or adding relevant content to attract the targeted audience. However, obtaining such content and deciding whether to add the content to the web page is a formidable task, in so much that SEO is an industry in itself. The added content needs to be readily comprehensible as well as relevant to visitors to the web page. There remains a need for systems and methods for determining such relevant content to add to a web page and improve its visibility in search engine results.